


That one time polygamy was acceptable

by TiredSoul



Series: Miraculous Ladybug Fanfics [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Also enjoy the gay, DON'T JUDGE ME I'M TIRED, Dare you to fucking question my ships, EMILIO IS MISTER KUBDEL KK, Multi, Okay judge a lil bit, POLYGAMY FOR ALL!, Pealie is Nino's cousin, Pealie is OC, Weddings, What Was I Thinking?, YOU GET ONE! YOU GET ONE! EVERYONE GETS A POLYGAMY, dare ya, don't ever give me prompts I'll take forever to write em, i'll fix this later, lmao fml, oh yeah pealie isn't my oc kk, this is product of rp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:51:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredSoul/pseuds/TiredSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is why you don't let me make fanfics I will legitimately write them and fuck up<br/>Thanks Friend who told me to write a fic for the dork/dweeb squad gettin' married.<br/>This is for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That one time polygamy was acceptable

Alix was nervous.  
Really nervous.  
Today was her wedding day.  
To three of the most amazing men.  
Her best friends.  
And she was fucking scared.

What if they didn't want to get married to her? Shit, what if they only wanted to marry each other? She couldn't handle that!

"Lix?" Alix looked up from her hands to see Pealie standing there, a worried look on her face. "You okay, Lix? You look a bit pale there." Pea tried to joke, but Alix winced lightly, causing the girl to sigh and make her way over to the now brunette. "Hey, what's up?" She whispered, wrapping an arm around her pseudo mother. Alix was never this fearful.

"I'm scared, Pea. What if they..." She trailed off, and Pealie sighed.

"Lix, they love you. Trust me. All three of the boys are freaking out right now because they're scared the others are gonna call off the wedding." Alix had to smile at that. "You all love each other. There's no need to worry." 

"You're positive?" Alix wrung her hands again and Pealie nodded vigorously. 

"Now come on, the wedding is about to start!" 

"R-Right!"

\----

"You look beautiful, princess." Emilio smiled as he held out his arm for his daughter, which she graciously took.

"Thank you, papa." She smiled softly, and Emilio had to wipe away a tear.

"I can't believe it. My daughter is getting married."

"Papa!" Alix laughed, gently batting her father on the chest. Both father and daughter laughed for a few moments, before they looked to each other.

"I'm so proud of you, Alixandria. I'm sure your mother would be too." Alix's face lit up, mere seconds before 'Wagner's Bridal Chorus' started playing. "It's time."

\----

Adrien, Nathanael and Nino glanced between each other nervously as they waited for Alix and her father to appear at the top of the aisle. Would she even come? Of course she would, it's Alix. They still worried though. 

They needn't worry, however.

She was at the top of the aisle. And she was beautiful. 

Adrien felt himself choke up, and he glanced at both Nino and Nathanael to see their reactions. Both men had tears in their eyes, and smiles on their faces. It didn't take long for him to realise that he, too, had a similar look on his face. He looked forward, and he saw the delighted look on her face, and the extremely proud look on Emilio's face, and it just made his smile grow.

Soon, she was down by their side, and she smiled happily at all three men, and they smiled happily down at her. Holy shit. They were really doing this.

\----

"Do you, Alixandria Kubdel, take Nino, Nathanael and Adrien to be your lawfully wedded husbands?"

"I do." Alix nodded happily.

"Do you, Adrien Agreste, take Alixandria, Nino and Nathanael to be your lawfully wedded husbands and wife?"

"I do." Adrien nodded firmly.

"Do you, Nathanael Kurtzberg, take Nino, Alixandria and Adrien to be your lawfully wedded husbands and wife?"

"I do." Nathanael nodded softly.

"And do you, Nino Lahiffe, take Alixandria, Adrien and Nathanael to be your lawfully wedded husbands and wife?"

"I do, bro man." Nino chirped, making many people laugh.

"If anyone has a just cause why these four cannot marry, speak now, or forever hold your peace." The priest spoke aloud, and everyone looked up when they heard Kim call,

"Yeah, I have one!" They could tell Kim was only joking, so everyone laughed, until....

"I OBJECT!" 

Oh. Right. 

_Chloe._

"ADRIKINS IS MINE!" Chloe fumed, causing quite a number of people to groan. When would the girl give up?

"You need to leave." Emilio stood, glaring at the blonde girl, who only glared back.

"BUT HE'S MINE!"

"Chloe." Everyone's attention turned to Adrien, who had a sad look on his face. "Please don't." The glare fell off of Chloe's face, and a small nod left her, as she turned on her heel and left the building, causing several people to sigh in relief and Emilio to sit back down.

"Well, then. Without further ado, you may all kiss each other, then."

Alix turned back to the men and smiled, pressing her lips to Nino's, Nathanael's, then Adrien's lips. Nathanael was next, pressing his lips to Adrien and Nino's lips. Then, finally, Adrien and Nino kissed.

"May I present, Misters and Missus Lahiffe!" Loud cheering as the new Lahiffes held hands happily.

Today would be dubbed the best day of their lives.


End file.
